Alice Linscott
History Alice was born in Utah, to an unnamed mother and Zeus. When she was three, Zeus was apparently tricked into believing that her mother was another woman, and so another child was born; Lena. Following this, Zeus abandoned contact with the family. Alice's mother decided not to tell the children of their true parentage, and a year after Lena's birth married a man who turned out to be abusive. Alice and Lena were physically and verbally abused by their step-father - and later on by their mother as well - until they were nine and six respectively, when a house visit by one of their teachers resulted in them being put in separate foster homes. They have not seen each other since. Following an accident at her local foster home, Alice was sent to one in Denver, Colorado. While there, she adopted the surname 'Linscott', wanting nothing to do with her old life. She refusing to be adopted or fostered, hoping to stay there until she turned eighteen so that she could go and find her sister. She eventually left once the Darkness arrived, and with the world in chaos, didn't get the chance to search for her sister. A few months after the arrival of the Darkness, Alice found herself living with a group of survivors that wanted to discover where the Darkness came from and how to survive it indefinitely. After a quick test involving a monster they had caught, they quickly discovered that Alice was a demigod. However, she still does not know who her godly father was. She decided to join the group in their studies, as it was discovered that demigods have a 30% higher survival rate in the Darkness than mortals do. Personality Alice is very quiet and easy-going. She finds it difficult to speak to people that she doesn't already know, which is why on first meetings people usually see her as hostile. Appearance Alice has short auburn hair and blue eyes. Her skin is pale. Relationships Mother Alice has always had a rocky relationship with her mother. As a small child, her mother would provide her with somewhat nurturing care, but following the birth of Lena and her re-marrying Alice's step-father, their relationship took a turn for the worse. Soon after the man began abusing both Alice and Lena, their mother seemed to cease caring and let it happen. Eventually, she began giving them almost the same level of abuse. Step-father Alice and her step-father had a horrible relationship riddles with abuse. Lena Alice and her sister Lena were close as children. When their step-father started his abuse towards them, Alice would regularly take the blame for things she hadn't done, to protect Lena. They have not seen each other since being separated, but Alice still holds out hope that her sister is alive and well. Aaron Eberly Alice and Aaron met while at a foster home in Denver. They quickly became friends and have never parted sides. Abilities Category:Albus Chase Category:Original Character Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigod Category:Children of Zeus Category:Females